


Time To Unwind

by hiredPencil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bondage, Bruises, Ear Piercings, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW Art, Tattoos, Tentacle Dick, Wax Play, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiredPencil/pseuds/hiredPencil
Summary: Meenah and Dirk engage in some playtime as pitchmates, with a little bdsm
Relationships: Meenah Peixes/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Drone Season 2020





	Time To Unwind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taeniura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeniura/gifts).



Gentlebeings, its playtime.


End file.
